


the crossroads of destiny

by minaworld



Series: escape from the city and follow the sun [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaworld/pseuds/minaworld
Summary: Hyejoo has been in pursuit of Avatar Chaewon her entire life.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: escape from the city and follow the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664443
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	the crossroads of destiny

**Author's Note:**

> featuring members of TWICE bc if they can't interact with loona irl they sure can in my au

“We’ve found the Avatar.”

  
  


Hyejoo looks up from where she’s seated, eyes widening. She’s waited to hear that sentence all her life. 

  
  


“Where?”

  
  


“Yeojin was scouting out the area. She noticed someone airbending at a small village nearby,” Sooyoung informs, a hint of a prideful smile playing on her lips. 

  
  


An intense passion burns through Hyejoo’s veins. The Avatar was said to be an airbender. The Fire Nation wiped out the tribe of Air Nomads long ago in hopes of destroying the Avatar, too. But it was to no avail, as the Avatar had somehow escaped.

  
  


But now, she had a lead. A solid lead as to where the Avatar resides, and she can’t sit still. 

  
  


“Set a course for the village,” Hyejoo commands, and Sooyoung nods once. She leaves Hyejoo to her own devices as she heads to the control room, and Hyejoo can’t help the boastful smirk making its way onto her features. 

  
  


//

  
  


It takes twenty minutes for the small village to come into view from Hyejoo’s ship. It’s hidden away between mountains of icebergs, very difficult to spot and a very good place to conceal a notable person away for a hundred years.

  
  


Hyejoo often wonders why the Avatar went into hiding at a crucial time of war. She’s not complaining, though. It made her job as a Fire Nation warrior much easier. 

  
  


Well, ex-Fire Nation warrior, she has to remind herself, memories of her banishment threatening to spill out into the forefront of her mind. 

  
  


“How are you feeling?” Sooyoung shows up beside her, taking hold of the railings on the ship and distracting Hyejoo of her thoughts.

  
  


Hyejoo bites her lip. “Are you sure Yeojin didn’t hallucinate? Is the Avatar really there?”

  
  


“If he’s not, then, what have we got to lose anymore?” Sooyoung replies begrudgingly, looking wistfully towards the sea. 

  
  


“Cheer up, guys!” Yeojin shouts from behind them, positioning herself between the pair and throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “I definitely saw someone weird out there. This isn’t another dead end. Trust me!” 

  
  


Her grin alone is enough to pull Hyejoo from her worries and into focus mode. 

  
  


“Okay. Given he is over there, he’s had decades to master the four elements. He won’t go down easily. Sooyoung,” she calls, taking her hands off the railing and walking towards the middle of the ship where there’s empty space. “Come train with me.”

  
  


Sooyoung obliges, heading to the centre as she begins firebending with Hyejoo for some last minute training. 

  
  


Their sparring lasts all but five minutes as they prepare to dock. The ship crew hand them their armour, and as the stairway downwards opens up, Hyejoo leads the descent, Sooyoung and Yeojin following close behind.

  
  


She’s met by the village’s inhabitants gathered up at the seaport, watching Hyejoo in both wonder and fear. She’s not surprised; most people shrivel in either anger or fear at the sight of warriors in Fire Nation armour at their doorstep. 

  
  


“Where is he?” Hyejoo addresses the crowd, looking between each villager. 

  
  


She’s followed by silence. 

  
  


Her impatience gets the best of her. “Where is the Avatar?” She questions, louder this time. 

  
  


Yet again, no one speaks up. 

  
  


Hyejoo wonders if she overstepped her luck. She merely grows angrier at this, and combined with the crowd’s silence, she casts a fireball towards the floor, melting the snow and causing some residents to cry in fear. 

  
  


“I know he’s here. Bring him out. Don’t make me burn this village to the ground,” Hyejoo threatens through her teeth, growing angrier by the second. This is her only solid lead, and she’d be damned if she blew it. She needs to capture the Avatar, no matter what it takes.

  
  


If burning the village is done in vain, then so be it. 

  
  


She fixes herself into a firebending position until something catches her attention. 

  
  


“Wait!” She hears a small voice call, and she looks for its source.

  
  


A short, blonde-haired girl makes her way through the crowd and stands a few feet away from Hyejoo. 

  
  


She stands upright with all the bravery in the world. “Here. I am the Avatar,” she says. 

  
  


Her stance is unfaltering even when Hyejoo takes a step forward. 

  
  


“ _ You’re _ the Avatar?” she asks, unbothering to hide the surprise on her face. She can hear Yeojin whisper something to Sooyoung behind her.

  
  


The girl looks nowhere near a hundred years old. She’s probably around Hyejoo’s age, if she’s not mistaken.

  
  


But Hyejoo knows not to let her guard down. 

  
  


“Yes,” the girl replies. Hyejoo glances at Yeojin for confirmation, and the latter nods. “This village is ill-equipped to fight. We have both children and elders. We cannot afford to waste our resources.”

  
  


Hyejoo scoffs. “I don’t care about them. I want you.” 

  
  


She turns to look at the villagers before sighing. “If I come with you, will you leave this village alone?” 

  
  


Hyejoo nods in affirmation, and the girl- the  _ Avatar-  _ starts walking towards the ship, hands in the air and eyes full of determination. Three of Hyejoo’s guards immediately take hold of the girl, restricting her hands and pushing her up the stairs. 

  
  


Hyejoo spares one more glance at the village before ascending into the ship, brows furrowing when she makes eye contact with Yeojin.

  
  


This was too easy. The one moment she’s been waiting for in life has basically been handed to her without a sweat.

  
She can finally reclaim her position in the Fire Nation.

  
  


So when Yeojin throws her a victory grin, Hyejoo smiles back.

  
  


//

  
  


“Open the door,” Hyejoo commands, and the guards oblige. The door to the prison cell opens smoothly, and inside, Hyejoo spots the Avatar chained up.

  
  


The Avatar’s head snaps up at the sound of the door, and upon realising Hyejoo has entered, makes unwavering eye contact.

  
  


Hyejoo stops in front of the prisoner, taking in the view of her pass into the Fire Nation.

  
  


“How are you the Avatar? You’re just a child.” Genuine curiosity plagues her mind.

  
  


The girl takes no offence to Hyejoo’s statement. “And you’re just a teenager,” she retorts, and Hyejoo smirks.

  
  


“I wouldn’t be clever to my captor if I were you.”

  
  


“You’re not going to do anything to me. You need me,” the girl says, and the certainty in her voice pricks at Hyejoo’s skin, slightly irritating her.

  
  


“How are you so sure?”

  
  


The Avatar smirks. “I know who you are, Princess. I know that you were banished from the Fire Nation, and the only way to reclaim your title is if you bring the Fire Lord my head.”

  
  


The room is silent for a while, until Hyejoo lets out a hearty laugh. 

  
  


“Yeah, that wasn’t exactly a secret,” she says in amusement. “But nice try, though.”

  
  


The Avatar’s cheeks slightly redden in embarrassment as she stays silent, and now it’s Hyejoo’s time to smirk.

  
  


“What’s your name?” She asks, staring at the prisoner. 

  
  


The Avatar looks like she isn’t going to reply until she gives in. “Chaewon.”

  
  


“Chaewon,” Hyejoo repeats, and she suddenly becomes hyper aware of how pretty the girl actually is. 

  
  


Not that it means anything. Hyejoo’s purely using her for the sake of getting back into the Fire Nation. She shakes her head to get rid of the thought, though. 

  
  


“Well, Chaewon,” she starts, turning towards the exit and speaking over her shoulder. “My crew will deliver supper to you soon.”

  
  


Hyejoo is one foot out of the door when she hears a solemn, “Don’t underestimate my village, Princess.”

  
  


//

  
  


Hyejoo is sleeping in her quarters when her ship gets invaded. It’s half past midnight when she feels the vibrations of an earthbender manipulating her ship’s floorboards, and she darts out of her room, still clad in her gown. 

  
  


The main deck is filled with a flurry of fire when she arrives. Guards are doing their part to help stop the invaders, and upon further investigation, Hyejoo spots two waterbenders fighting off her hoard of troops. 

  
  


Hyejoo instantly recognises them from the small village. They were one of the few residents who stood their ground when Hyejoo touched down on their shore. And boy, are they strong waterbenders. 

  
  


“What’s going on?” Hyejoo yells over the fighting, noticing Sooyoung in the midst of the deck. 

  
  


Sooyoung spares her a single glance before continuing throwing a barrage of fire at the invaders. Yeojin appears beside one of the waterbenders, attacking them with a flurry of attacks with her daggers, but the waterbender doesn’t seem phased, continuing to attack swiftly. 

  
  


“Three of them showed up on a flying bison. I think it belongs to the Avatar,” Sooyoung informs, narrowly dodging a water beam aimed in her direction. 

  
  


Three. Hyejoo only spots two.  _ The earthbender.  _

  
  


Hyejoo’s eyes widen as she dashes towards the prison cell, surprised to find the guards in the hallway knocked out. Fury bubbles inside her as she sees the cell door open from the inside, revealing a resolute Chaewon followed by a girl Hyejoo doesn’t recognise. 

  
  


“You’re not leaving,” Hyejoo spits, disregarding the way the pair tense up. 

  
  


“You’re not having her,” the girl counters, and without waiting for a reply, she digs a foot into the ground, creating a wooden wall between the pair and Hyejoo. It completely blocks her line of sight as she scrambles to cut the Avatar off at the deck. 

  
  


When Hyejoo is out in the open, Sooyoung and Yeojin are the only people still standing. They both look exhausted, as do the two waterbenders. But, they’re all unscathed. 

  
  


Hyejoo barely pays them any mind. Her mind is set on one thing only. She waits until Chaewon rounds the corner of the ship until she throws a barrage of fireballs her way. She creates a whirlwind of air that deflects Hyejoo’s attacks, and the latter only gains more adrenaline from that action. 

  
  


The earthbender creates a ramp under Hyejoo, pushing her backwards and knocking her off her feet. Hyejoo retaliates with a kick of a stream of fire, and she smiles in victory when it grazes the earthbender’s arm. 

  
  


“Hyunjin!” Chaewon yells, her worry quickly turning into vexation as Hyejoo jumps up onto her feet, readying to parry off any moves with her firebending. 

  
  


Instead, Chaewon brings out a whistle and blows into it, her eyes barely leaving Hyejoo’s. Hyejoo is confused, and just as she’s ready to fire off a flame, a flying bison makes its way onto her ship, rendering her stunned.

  
  


Chaewon sends a gust of wind in her direction, and another at Sooyoung and Yeojin, blocking their vision. When the trio can see clearly again, the bison has taken off with all the invaders and the Avatar on it. 

  
  


In a desperate attempt to slow them, Hyejoo diverts all her anger into an attack in her right hand, focusing and unleashing a large, blue fireball at the bison’s feet in the distance, burning it. Hyejoo hears its cry of pain, but it does nothing to slow down, and soon enough, the bison is out of sight. 

  
  


Sooyoung and Yeojin know better than to talk to her, so they silently empty the deck, leaving Hyejoo with nothing more than her anger. 

  
  


//

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t let her anger get in the way of her training. 

  
  


Sure, she’s angry. But her previous failure merely motivated her. She wasn’t trained enough. 

  
  


It isn’t over until she has captured the Avatar. It isn’t over until she reclaims her honour, gaining back her right to be the heir to the throne. It’s not over yet. 

  
  


//

  
  


Their pursuit of the Avatar has led the trio to a familiar seaside town in the Earth Kingdom. The town was mainly home to pirates and traders, and when Yeojin realised where they were headed, she squealed in excitement. 

  
  


Hyejoo would be lying if she said she weren’t excited, too. This place birthed old friends, and for some, it birthed family. It makes sense that the first thing the group does when they touchdown is head to a familiar restaurant overlooking the sea. 

  
  


Yeojin leads the way, bursting open the glass door before yelling, “Haseul!”

  
  


Haseul appears from the back room with her brows furrowed before her face contorts into that of recognition. She rushes to envelop the younger girl in a hug before greeting Hyejoo and Sooyoung. 

  
  


“Why’re you all here?” Haseul asks, contentment obvious on her features. “Yeojin, weren’t you in the Fire Nation?”

  
  


“What, I can’t pay my sister a visit?” Yeojin jokingly huffs, folding her arms. 

  
  


“She got kicked out,” Sooyoung reveals with a sly smile, and Yeojin pokes at her side with a  _ ‘hey!’. _

  
  


Haseul’s mouth drops open. “ _ What? _ ”

  
  


Hyejoo speaks up. “She got caught stealing from my mother.”

  
  


“You got caught stealing from the Fire Lord?” Haseul looks at Yeojin, a disapproving look in her eye. “You know how ruthless Mina is.”

  
Yeojin looks sheepish. “We’re pirates, Haseul. Stealing is what we do. And the Fire Lord is rich. I’m pretty sure Mina wouldn’t even notice if one of her belongings was misplaced. She doesn’t even need half the stuff she owns.”

  
  


“Fair point,” Haseul shrugs, then laughs. “I’m just glad to see you alive.”

  
  


“How are you then, Haseul?” Sooyoung asks, snaking an arm around her shoulder and looking down at her with a smirk. “I’ve missed you.”

  
  


Haseul eyes Sooyoung’s arm warily before retorting with satire, “Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

  
  


Sooyoung’s hold weakens as she looks at Haseul with hesitation. Her smile falters as she notices someone emerging from the back room, taking her place next to Haseul. 

  
  


“Hi,” she says, pleased with how Sooyoung immediately backs off.

  
  


“Hey...” Sooyoung replies unsurely, hand at the back of her neck.

  
  


“Jungeun?” Hyejoo asks, familiarity lighting up her features. It’s been way too long since the pair saw each other last. 

  
  


Yeojin baffles. “Wait, you two know each other?”

  
  


Hyejoo nods, and Jungeun looks reminiscent of the past. “We were both students under the same firebending master when we were kids.” 

  
  


“It’s a small world.”

  
  


“What are you doing here, anyway?” Jungeun asks, and Hyejoo is reminded of the primary goal in her mind. 

  
  


“We’re searching for the Avatar,” Hyejoo replies, a look of determination on her face. 

  
  


“The Avatar?” Jungeun looks away as if she’s thinking of something. “I served her not long ago. Not long ago at all, actually. She should still be in the area.” 

  
  


“Do you know where she was headed?” Yeojin looks out the shop window. 

  
  


“Ba Sing Se. Wait- Don’t tell me you’re going to kill her,” Jungeun freezes. “She’s actually really nice and is not a bad person in any wa-” 

  
  


“We’re not killing her,” Hyejoo affirms, smirking right after. “I don’t know what my mother will do to her, though.”

  
  


“Guys, look.” Yeojin interrupts, pointing outside the window at a growing crowd of people. In the midst of the commotion, Hyejoo sees Chaewon and her companions running away from the said crowd, and something clicks in Hyejoo’s mind. 

  
  


“Pirates,” she thinks aloud. “Pirates heard of the Fire Lord’s bounty on the Avatar’s head and are trying to capture her. Not before me.”

  
  


Hyejoo frantically gestures for Yeojin and Sooyoung to follow her outside without a word. The crowd of pirates chasing after the Avatar seemingly grows every second, and Hyejoo would rather wither away than give off the Avatar to a hoard of them.

  
  


The Avatar and her companions are running in her direction, but when Chaewon makes eye contact with Hyejoo, she grows conflicted, unsure if she’d rather the fight the hoard behind her or the trio in front of her. 

  
  


“Slow the pirates,” Hyejoo orders her own companions as she launches a volley of fire towards them. 

  
  


Chaewon, seeing Hyejoo seemingly helping her, orders her own friends to halt their running and slow down the hoard. She throws a mix of water and rocks into the crowd, and Hyejoo’s too focused to be somewhat amazed.

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t know when, but her efforts to control the crowd is made much easier by the added support from the Avatar’s group. Hyunjin, the earthbender, puts up a wall behind a pirate and Hyejoo uses her firebending to burn them enough to fall. The waterbenders cause the bounty hunters to trip and fall, and Yeojin’s skill with her blade makes it much easier to put them down when they’re already on the floor. Chaewon and Sooyoung work side by side to unleash devastating blows made of fire. 

  
  


If Hyejoo didn’t know any better, she’d invite them all to join her team, seeing as how they all work extremely well together. 

  
  


When the crowd has fallen, they’re all out of breath. They look around in uncertainty before Chaewon breaks the silence. 

  
  


“That was impressive.”

  
  


“We’re not done yet,” Hyejoo retorts as she sends a stream of fire towards the Avatar’s left leg. Chaewon barely dodges the attack.

  
  


“Come on,” one of the waterbenders says. “Can’t we do this another time? Jinsol was in the middle of buying us dessert before we got attacked.”

  
  


“Jiwoo’s right,” Jinsol, presumably, pouts. “I’ve been waiting to try that dessert place for months.”

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t miss the way Sooyoung’s gaze lingers on Jinsol. 

  
  


But Hyejoo frowns, unphased. “Well I’ve waited for this moment long enough.” 

  
  


“That’s kind of selfish. Don’t you think, Princess?” Chaewon speaks up, her voice firm over the wind. 

  
  


“Are you trying to get me riled up, Avatar?”

  
  


“Maybe I’m just trying to see how far you’re willing to go.”

  
  


She feels all eyes on her and Chaewon, the tension heavy in the air. 

  
  


“This isn’t a game,” the Princess remarks, irritability coursing through her veins. 

  
  


“I know. Your honour is on the line,” Chaewon notes. “But if I’m gone, the safety of the world will be on the line.”

  
  


Hyejoo almost laughs, but she stops herself. “That’s not my problem.”

  
  


“It will be when you find out about the Earth Queen’s Plans.” The Avatar retorts, and Hyejoo’s curiosity is piqued. 

  
  


It must be a lie, though. “You’re bluffing,” she huffs. 

  
  


“Choose what you want to believe. But trust me, you do not want to be on her bad side.” Chaewon smirks, and that’s all the reason Hyejoo needs to attack the Avatar with a stream of fire from her right arm. 

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t stop; she unleashes fireball after fireball and grows angier each time she misses a shot. But the Avatar is just too agile, her small frame harder to hit. 

  
  


Chaewon stops for a moment just to pull something out of her pocket. But when she reaches in there and finds nothing, panic grows on her features. 

  
  


“Looking for this?” Yeojin provokes, holding out the bison whistle Chaewon used the other day.

  
  


Hyejoo smiles smugly, and upon realising the Avatar is distracted, she channels all her energy into focusing on her right arm, letting out a destructive blue flame aimed directly at the Avatar. 

  
  


The strike is a foot away from making contact with Chaewon until Hyunjin pushes her out of the way with a ramp she made out of the earth. Hyunjin looks rageful, and Hyejoo would be frightened if not for the fact that her annoyance overshadows her dread. 

  
  


It doesn’t last long, though, because Hyunjin forms a heavy rock aimed at the Princess, and the next thing Hyejoo sees is black.

  
  


//

  
  


When Hyejoo awakens, she feels nothing but pain on the side of her head. She looks around and notices that she is on her bed in her quarters, and Sooyoung is next to her. 

  
  


“Where is she?” Hyejoo demands, squirming to sit up. 

  
  


“Gone,” Sooyoung states, putting a hand on her shoulder and forcing Hyejoo back down. “And you need to rest.”

  
  


“No I don’t. What I need is the Avatar,” Hyejoo replies, but she doesn’t deny the pounding in her head. 

  
  


“Your health is more important.” Sooyoung is stern, and it makes Hyejoo desperate. “You need to prioritise it.”

  
  


“You’re not my mother, Sooyoung. You don’t get to tell me what I need or don’t need to do.”

  
  


“Well your mother abandoned you, Hyejoo. I’m the closest thing you have to one.” Sooyoung bites back, causing Hyejoo to flinch. 

  
  


Sooyoung sighs upon noticing Hyejoo’s silence. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

  
  


Hyejoo would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt. 

  
  


Sooyoung hesitates before standing up. “We’re stopping over at a town tomorrow. We’re running out of supplies. Get some rest in the meantime.” 

  
  


And just like that, Sooyoung leaves, and Hyejoo ponders over her words. 

  
  


//

  
  


The town is bustling with activity during dinnertime the next day. Hyejoo allows her ship crew to take a rest overnight, and rents rooms at the town’s inn. 

  
  


The ship’s resources get restocked, and before Hyejoo knows it, night befalls her, and she rests on the inn’s bed with many thoughts plaguing her mind. She won’t get an ounce of sleep if she continues like this, so she decides to let the cool night air set her mind free as she takes a walk outside. 

  
  


After aimlessly walking around for what feels like hours (Hyejoo’s pretty sure it’s midnight) and not calming down in the slightest, Hyejoo gives up and decides to go back to the inn. 

  
  


On her way back, however, she spots a lock of bright, golden hair turning a corner, and Hyejoo would recognise that hair anywhere she goes. Hyejoo follows it, and once she rounds the corner, she doesn’t understand why she isn’t flared up at the thought of catching the Avatar walking alone, at night, with deserted streets surrounding them. 

  
  


Hyejoo refrains from yelling out Chaewon’s name and settles for catching her in a surprise attack. But when Hyejoo tries to throw a firestrike at the girl, it’s as if Chaewon has eyes behind her head, and she dodges the attack, turning around with wide eyes.

  
  


Upon noticing Hyejoo, she freezes. 

  
  


“Princess,” Chaewon mutters. She looks bewildered, as if Hyejoo has caught her doing something she shouldn’t have been doing.

  
  


“Avatar.” 

  
  


Chaewon swallows. “You’ve healed.”

  
  


“No thanks to your earthbender,” Hyejoo snides, throwing a fireball at Chaewon who catches it with her whirlwind. 

  
  


Hyejoo notices that the Avatar is barely on the offensive. She’s always defensive, never being the first to attack in a fight. 

  
  


“She was just protecting me.”

  
  


Hyejoo unleashes another fireball, but it misses Chaewon completely, hitting a nearby window. 

  
  


“You’re growing more reckless, Princess,” the Avatar observes. It makes Hyejoo’s temper grow, because she’s right. “Something’s on your mind.”

  
  


“You don’t know anything about me,” Hyejoo retaliates. 

  
  


“But I’d like to.” Chaewon treads carefully with her words. 

  
  


Hyejoo freezes up, misinterpreting her words for a second until her brain clicks. “It is said that knowing your enemy is the only win condition of war. You’re wise, Avatar Chaewon.” 

  
  


“You’re not my enemy,” Chaewon says lightly. “Your mother is.”

  
  


They’re walking around in a circle, seeing who will be the first to strike, both have hands raised to defend themselves.

  
  


“You know your mother best. You’ll be the only asset we need in this war.” The Avatar is looking with pleading eyes. 

  
  


Hyejoo shakes her head. “You’d be a fool to think I would go against the Fire Nation in the war. I am an heir to its throne. Do you realise who you’re talking to?”

  
  


“I’m talking to a banished Fire Nation citizen who has no place in their politics anymore,” Chaewon spits harshly. Something tugs at Hyejoo’s heart. 

  
  


“You’d be more useful with us, Princess,” Chaewon offers, but it does nothing to squelch the unknown feeling in Hyejoo’s heart. 

  
  


It’s a feeling of realisation, maybe. 

  
  


Before Hyejoo has a chance to reply, a loud roar from behind them causes the couple to snap their necks to the source of the noise. And boy, is Hyejoo surprised to see what awaits them.

  
  


A large, panda-like spirit makes its way down the town’s streets and it has its sights set straight at the pair. 

  
  


“Hei Bai,” Hyejoo whispers, recognising it instantly. 

  
  


Hyejoo has seen this spirit on scrolls; she has heard of its powers through myths, and here it is, out of the Spirit World and ready to feast on the residents of the world. It’s dangerous simply being in its sight. 

  
  


She looks to her side; Chaewon is frozen, unmoving a single inch. She can’t let the Hei Bai take the Avatar away from her. Hyejoo grabs at Chaewon’s hands and pulls her away, muttering a small ‘ _ Come on! _ ’. 

  
  


The couple run through alleys, trying to outrun the spirit as it follows them through the streets. It takes a few minutes until Hyejoo notices a small alleyway in the corner of the town, and drags Chaeown towards it. They try their best to conceal themselves, hoping their heaving breaths don’t give away their masked positions. 

  
  


Once Hyejoo is sure that they’ve outdistanced the spirit, she lets out a deep breath, only realising her close proximity to Chaewon a few seconds later. She timidly takes a step back, trying to not let it affect her.

  
  


“What was that?” Chaewon whispers as if the spirit is still around. 

  
  


“Hei Bai,” Hyejoo informs, voice slightly louder. “It’s a spirit whose strength can destroy everything in its path.”

  
  


“What did it want with us?”

  
  


“My guess is its taking back from the human world what we took from it.”

  
  


Chaewon ponders for a moment, but seems to let it go. 

  
  


“Aren't you the bridge between the two worlds? Shouldn't you know that?” Hyejoo provokes. “Wait- are you saying I know something that the Avatar doesn’t?”

  
  


Chaewon playfully slaps her, and Hyejoo becomes aware of how friendly they’re being. It feels kind of weird, to be completely honest. The small smile on her face is foreign to her, too. 

  
  


“You’re giving me too much credit,” Chaewon smiles, yet it seems sad. “There’s much I have to learn. I was thrown into everything so quickly.” 

  
  


There’s a hint of pain behind her words, and Hyejoo realises just how much she doesn’t know about the Avatar’s life, compared to how much Chaewon knows about Hyejoo.

  
  


Chaewon is quick to divert the subject. “Why do you want your honour back so badly?” She asks out of the blue. 

  
  


Hyejoo sighs. “Being an heir to the throne- it’s all I’ve known.”

  
  


She doesn’t know why she answers to the Avatar in the first place. It’s not her place to know. 

  
  


“Have you considered that maybe your mother doesn’t want you to be the Fire Lord? That your banishment has more meaning than she led on?” Chaewon’s voice is soft and Hyejoo hates that she sounds so inviting and gentle and  _ right. _

  
  


Hyejoo looks away. It’s more than she can bear right now. Thoughts of her mother’s abandonment has not left her head at all recently, and Hyejoo hates that she’s second-guessing everything.

  
  


“I believe people can change their lives if they want to,” the Avatar mutters, her tone free of judgement. “I believe in second chances.”

  
  


Silence follows, but Chaewon’s determined gaze never falters. 

  
  


Despite herself, Hyejoo just grows angry, because she’s so  _ unsure _ of everything and she doesn’t know what her life means anymore. The single purpose of her life is so far out of reach, and even if it isn’t, Hyejoo isn’t even sure if she  _ wants  _ it anymore. 

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t think before she releases a firestrike that hits the spot next to Chaewon’s foot, because the only way Hyejoo has ever learnt to deal with her anger is through firebending. 

  
  


It isn’t like she intended to hurt Chaewon, but the way the Avatar jumps back with a look of disappointment pangs at her heart. 

  
  


Before Hyejoo has a chance to rectify her actions, Chaewon airbends her way away, and leaves Hyejoo with her spiralling thoughts. 

  
  


//

  
  


Dawn rolls over slowly as Hyejoo awakens to a pounding on her door.

  
It takes her a moment to remember where she is, but when her eyes grow accustomed to her surroundings, she sighs, remembering the events of the night before. The pounding on her door doesn’t stop, and she has to force herself not to yell at the person on the other side. 

  
  


When she unlocks her door, she’s met with a thrilled Yeojin and prideful Sooyoung. She spots another presence behind them as she opens her door further to reveal an anxious Jiwoo. 

  
  


“Look who we found out in the market!” Yeojin exclaims, voice enthusiastic despite the early hours of the morning. Beside her, Sooyoung’s smile grows. 

  
  


“We have another chance at catching the Avatar if we hold one of her companions captive,” Sooyoung reasons, and Jiwoo shudders enough for Hyejoo to catch her. 

  
  


Hyejoo contemplates something for a moment before reaching a decision. 

  
  


“Let her go,” she commands, holding her chin low. 

  
  


Yeojin looks bewildered, and Sooyoung’s smile falters. Jiwoo looks shocked, too.

  
  


“Hyejoo, what?”

  
  


“Let. Her. Go,” Hyejoo demands once more, pausing between each word for emphasis.

  
  


“Princess, what’s wro-”

  
  


“Don’t,” Hyejoo warns, and dismisses them. She isn’t in the mood to deal with a hostage. She already has too much on her plate.

  
  


Yeojin warily stares at Hyejoo before she drags Jiwoo away, but Sooyoung stands her ground. 

  
  


“What happened?” She asks, treading carefully as to not anger the girl already on edge. 

  
  


Hyejoo sighs before inviting the older woman inside, closing the door behind them. She takes a seat on her bed before staring at her hands, unable to proceed. Sooyoung waits patiently for the Princess to speak. 

  
  


“You were right,” Hyejoo says quietly. It’s tough admitting those words, and Sooyoung knows this, so she masks her shock and takes a seat beside Hyejoo.

  
  


Sooyoung waits for her to continue. 

  
  


“You were right,” Hyejoo repeats, and laughs bitterly. “My mother forsaken me when I needed her the most. You’re the closest thing I have to family, so why am I still seeking her approval?”

  
  


Sooyoung hesitantly places a hand on Hyejoo’s back, and the latter sharply breathes in. The feeling is foreign, but not unwelcome. She had never been on the receiving end of her mother’s affection, so this new familial touch is enough to gloss over her eyes. 

  
  


_ No. _ Hyejoo didn’t cry then, and she certainly won’t cry now. Not when Sooyoung feels so much like the motherly love she never got to experience, and not when Chaewon’s words ring in her ears. 

  
  


Hyejoo’s next breath is shaky when Sooyoung answers her question. 

  
  


“You can’t just abandon the goals and values you grew up with in a heartbeat. It will take time,” Sooyoung speaks, rubbing her hand in circles on Hyejoo’s back. “This change means that you’re growing into your own person and not just a shadow of Mina, and I encourage it.”

  
  


Hyejoo nods, taking Sooyoung’s words to heart.

  
  


“Whatever you decide, I’ll be with you the whole way. I’m more than just your personal guard, Hyejoo. You know that,” Sooyoung’s smile radiates onto Hyejoo, and the latter can’t help the tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away, and Sooyoung notices her need to be alone. 

  
  


“Come out for breakfast later,” the guard invites, and Hyejoo nods in affirmation. 

  
  


//

  
  


The following day, Hyejoo dismisses her ship crew. 

  
  


“Return to the Fire Nation,” Hyejoo calls. “Return my ship to the Fire Lord, and tell her I have no more use for it.”

  
  


The crew look on suspiciously, but follow her orders regardless. Once the ship departs, Hyejoo turns to Yeojin and Sooyoung, a hint of a smile on her face. 

  
  


“We’re free women now,” Yeojin grins, pulling Hyejoo and Sooyoung by the shoulders. “I mean- we have been for a while, but now we’re  _ free _ free! What should we do first?”

  
  


“Well actually, I’ve been wanting to-” Sooyoung starts, but gets cut off by the sound of a familiar roar. 

  
  


The Avatar’s bison lands in front of them, and the Avatar’s companions pile out of his saddle. 

  
  


“We need your help,” the waterbender- Jinsol- says. She’s looking directly at Hyejoo, and from Chaewon’s lack of presence, Hyejoo immediately knows what for. 

  
  


“What happened?” 

  
  


“A duo of firebenders ambushed us when we were sleeping and captured Chaewon,” Jinsol replies, fear and desperation evident in her tone. “We don’t know where they took her, but our guess is they’re headed to the Fire Nation.”

  
  


“Why are you coming to us?” Yeojin asks, more out of curiosity than disgust, but Jinsol visibly deflates anyway.

  
  


“We heard what the Princess did to Jiwoo- setting her free, I mean. Even though she shouldn’t have been kidnapped in the first place but we can move past that!” Jinsol awkwardly laughs, but stops a second later. “Please. You know the way Fire Nation troops are trained, and you know the layout of their ships. The Avatar can’t be in the hands of the Fire Lord, and I’m sure you have realised that by now.”

  
  


Her last sentence sparks something in Hyejoo and the Princess curtly nods. 

  
  


“We’ll help,” Hyejoo announces. She looks over at Yeojin and Sooyoung to see if they object, but neither of them do. Sooyoung merely looks at her with an unknown look in her eyes. Pride, maybe. “How long ago was she captured?”

  
  


“About two hours ago,” Hyunjin replies. She looks as if she doesn’t trust the trio, and Hyejoo doesn’t blame her. “We needed time to get back to you. I saw them; the firebenders looked stronger than your average Fire Nation troops. We didn’t want to put ourselves in any unnecessary danger.” 

  
  


“Let’s not waste anymore time then. Take us to them.”

  
  


Hyejoo’s mind only focuses on one thing;  _ Revenge. _

  
  


This is her time to pay back what her mother took from her. Stealing the Avatar away when the Fire Nation has captured her is the perfect way to go about it. 

  
  


//

  
  


The ride on the bison is… awkward, to say the least. 

  
  


Sooyoung and Yeojin are not used to being so high above the ground. They try to hide their fear of heights, but Hyejoo knows it's there. 

  
  


The Avatar’s companions don’t seem to fully trust the trio, so beside the occasional small talk, the ride is silent.

  
  


They pass over an ocean and Sooyoung tightly shuts her eyes, not wanting to think of even the slightest possibility of their ride falling in.

  
  


“Scared of heights?” Jinsol asks, a playful smile residing on her face. 

  
  


Sooyoung opens her eyes to find Jinsol staring at her, and her face reddens at being caught. “No!” She replies with a dismissive hand and a small laugh. 

  
  


Jinsol just smirks and commands the bison to fly higher. 

  
  


“Wait! Wait, don’t do that,” Sooyoung pleads, her confidence vanishing. “This is my first time being this high, so forgive me for being a little frightened.” 

  
  


Despite herself, Yeojin laughs at Sooyoung’s embarrassment, causing the latter to playfully slap the younger girl. 

  
  


She catches Jinsol laughing in amusement, too, but when the waterbender is caught, she tries to mitigate the situation. “Don’t worry! We had to stop every ten minutes on Jiwoo’s first ride in the sky. She even made Chaewon fly right above the ocean, even though Appa hates it.” 

  
  


“Why are you putting me on blast for? You say that like you’re different!” Jiwoo blurts out, and the waterbenders start bickering against each other, the firebender and pirate enjoying the show. 

  
  


“What changed your mind?” Hyejoo hears from her side and notices Hyunjin’s eyes on her. 

  
  


Hyejoo replies with full honesty. “The Avatar, mainly.”

  
  


Hyunjin nods, and a small, understanding smile forms on her lips. It’s infectious, and soon enough, Hyejoo’s face contorts into a smile, too.

  
  


//

  
  


“There!” Yeojin points in the distance at a rather large ship donning a Fire Nation logo. 

  
  


Hyejoo freezes up, and Sooyoung follows suit beside her. They can recognise that type of ship anywhere. It belonged to the Fire Lord’s close associates, Momo and Sana, and they were the only duo Hyejoo couldn’t defeat in a sparring session. 

  
  


Hyejoo knew her mother would send out more of her troops to capture the Avatar. She knew Hyejoo was incompetent from the beginning, and it makes her blood boil.

  
  


“Two very powerful firebenders reside on that ship,“ Hyejoo briefs the group on the bison. “It won’t be easy to free the Avatar. Stay on alert at all times. No doubt the ship will be filled to the brim with soldiers.” She looks towards Yeojin. “I don’t think this will be safe for a non-bender, Yeojin. They won’t let anybody get within close range of them. Will you be okay to pilot the bison?”

  
  


Yeojin gulps but nods either way, undoubting Hyejoo's strategies. 

  
  


“Is it alright for Yeojin to stay on the bison?” She asks the Avatar’s companions. They know the underlying meaning of the question; ‘ _ Do you trust us? _ ’

  
  


Hyejoo breathes out in relief as Hyunjin nods in approval, followed by Jinsol and Jiwoo. 

  
  


“Let’s do this.”

  
  


//

  
  


Sooyoung, Jinsol and Jiwoo are tasked with holding off the guards on the main deck of the ship, while it is Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s job to search the inside for Chaewon, given their great synergy.

  
  


Hyejoo has been in this exact ship before, and she’s fairly certain she knows where the prison cells are located. That is, if her memory doesn’t deceive her. 

  
  


The bison flies low enough above the ship for it to remain undetected and for the invaders to jump onboard without so much as a sound. 

  
  


A guard spots them, but Sooyoung puts him down faster than he can call for backup with a swift fireball to his shin. 

  
  


“Impressive,” Jinsol states, looking approvingly at the body on the floor.

  
  


“Wait until you see what else I’ve got in store,” Sooyoung winks, and Hyejoo mockingly gags. 

  
  


“Please don’t flirt in front of me.” 

  
  


Jinsol and Sooyoung turn bright red, but Hyejoo ignores them, focusing on the task at hand.

  
  


“Come on,” she says in Hyunjin’s direction, ignoring Sooyoung’s impending contradictions. “I know a secret way in.”

  
  


//

  
  


It turns out, Hyejoo’s ‘secret’ entrance wasn’t as secret as she made it out to be, because once she and Hyunjin enter the hatch, they’re met with four different guards that stare at the pair as if they’re pests. 

  
  


It should be the other way around, because the couple dodge a slow attack aimed at them and retaliate with assaults of their own. 

  
  


Hyunjin throws rocks at the uncovered parts of armour on their bodies, knocking three down instantly due to the sheer impact. The last is a little stronger, but one firestrike to graze his knee sends him right down with the others. 

  
  


“Are all Fire Nation soldiers this ill-trained?” Hyunjin mocks, kicking the arm of one of the fallen guards. 

  
  


“Careful,” Hyejoo replies with a huff. “You haven’t met the owners of this ship yet.” 

  
  


Hyejoo leads Hyunjin through a variety of different hallways, and Hyunjin’s surprised Hyejoo remembers this all from her childhood. The familiar looking hallways at every turn would seem like a maze to anyone else. 

  
  


“We’re not far,” Hyejoo notes, turning a corner before stopping. She holds up five fingers at Hyunjin, indicating five guards, and the earthbender nods in understanding. 

  
  


After a quiet count to three, Hyunjin turns the corner and throws rocks at the guards. Hyejoo follows suit but with fire, essentially launching miniature asteroids into the hallway. 

  
  


It’s effective, to say the least. The asteroids explode on impact big enough for Hyejoo to worry about whether or not they’d be blamed for any fatalities on this ship, but that doesn’t matter right now. 

  
  


The Avatar does. 

  
  


And soon enough, they arrive at the prison ward unscathed. Hyejoo is thankful she hasn’t come into contact with any of her mother’s associates yet, but when she finds the prison ward (almost) empty, she grows nervous. 

  
  


Swiftly taking down a guard sitting in front of an unmarked room, Hyejoo prepares for the worst as she kicks open the door he’s guarding. 

  
  


The pair is met with a bright light radiating from the inside, and they immediately notice an exhausted-looking Chaewon chained up towards the back of the empty space of the room. Well, empty, save for the two women Hyejoo tenses up at as she lays her eyes on them.

  
  


“Princess Hyejoo,” Sana turns around, widening her eyes in recognition. “What a pleasant surprise! I haven’t seen you since- well, before you got banished. Are you here to celebrate the Avatar’s downfall?” She smirks, and Hyejoo wants to rip it right off her face. 

  
  


Momo catches Hyunjin staring at the Avatar and remarks, “Don’t worry. We sedated her.”

“You  _ sedated _ her?” Hyunjin looks unbelieving, and Hyejoo can sense the earthbender’s growing disdain. 

  
  


Sana fakes an innocent look. “Is that a problem?”

  
  


Hyejoo ignores her. “The Avatar is not an object to be played with.”

  
  


“I find that surprising, considering you spent a good portion of your life looking for her for your own fulfillment.”

  
  


“People change,” Hyejoo snaps, and throws a knife made of fire at Sana’s neck.

  
  


Sana shrugs, fully avoiding the lethal attack as if it was nothing. “One more head for the Fire Lord, then.” She looks over at Hyunjin before smiling, “Two more heads.”

  
  


Her words are Hyejoo’s queue to throw more fire knives at the Avatar’s captors, but they don’t let her succeed easily. They’re agile and swift, and Momo sends a blue flame her way that could have taken her life considering its speed, but Hyunjin does an astounding job of blocking the attack with a rocky wall of her own. 

  
  


“You’re not as slow as you look, earthbender,” Momo comments. Hyunjin merely replies by bringing up thick planks of rock that she sends flying at the firebenders, trying not to hit the unconscious Avatar behind them. 

  
  


Sana and Momo break through the rocks with fists of fire, then proceed to illuminate the room with a ball of blue they aim at Hyejoo, but the Princess backs away at the last possible second, retaliating with her own, albeit weaker, attack. 

  
  


The fight continues in this manner. One side attacking while the other deflects their attacks, while the other side retaliates with assaults of their own that ends up destroying the wall instead. 

  
  


It remains a stalemate for a few minutes, both sides getting progressively more tired, but neither letting it show, fighting to their fullest ability. That is, until the Avatar stirs in her sleep and catches the attention of Hyunjin, and Sana takes her misstep to her full advantage.

  
  


She focuses on the earthbender’s shoulder, using her hands to create a blue fireball out of thin air and throwing it at her. Hyunjin is sent flying backwards, unable to sidetrack away from the attack in time, and the impact alone makes her unconscious. 

  
  


Hyejoo’s anger mixes with worry as the pair of firebenders move towards her. She feels confined, like defeat is right at her door, but she doesn’t give up yet. Not when there’s so much left to do. 

  
  


Adrenaline rushes through her veins, but she takes a more defensive approach, waiting for either firebender to strike her first. She tries not to focus on Hyunjin in the corner of her eye, knowing that if this were to take a toll for the worst, Hyejoo would be at fault for whatever comes Hyunjin’s way. 

  
  


Guilt pangs at her heart, which is why when both Momo and Sana unleash a string of fire at her, she barely tries to escape it, falling to the floor in agony. 

  
  


“Like dominos,” Momo smirks, admiring her work. Hyejoo tugs at the side of her stomach where she’d been hit the hardest, and shuts her eyes tight at the extreme pain she feels. 

  
  


“Your mother would be ashamed,” Sana spits, walking closer to the Princess. “You were never deserving of the throne in the first place.”

  
  


Hyejoo tries to stand up but is stopped by both a stream of fire warning her to stay put and the sharp discomfort in her sides. 

  
  


“Don’t even try. We’ve already won,” one of the firebenders says. Hyejoo can’t distinguish between who said it. She thinks she’s stepping into unconsciousness.

  
  


There’s a voice at the back of her mind. It’s of Yeojin and her persistence when she first met the Princess and her guard, and it reminds Hyejoo that, much like Yeojin, anything can be achieved in the world, no matter how far down in the ditch you think you are. 

  
  


She thinks of her time in the Fire Nation, studying firebending techniques and learning of moves that only a small percentage of skilled firebenders can successfully pull off. She thinks of her old master, and of Jungeun, and an idea fills her mind. 

  
  


It’s risky, but it’s all she can do. There’s absolutely no way Sana and Momo are taking away the Avatar from her. There’s not a single chance that her mother is going to win this round. 

  
  


Hyejoo uses all her remaining energy to focus on the one move at the forefront of her mind. She focuses on her chi, and tries to channel their energy into her arms.

  
  


“Admitting victory when you have not yet earned it was your biggest mistake,” Hyejoo whispers. “I learnt that the hard way.”

When she feels a rush pumping through her veins, the Princess points two fingers at Sana, letting the fire and energy in her body convert into lightning that courses through the air and hits the older woman, instantly knocking her down.

  
  


She redirects the lightning at Momo, and there’s nothing the latter can do to stop it except a bewildered look on her face. Soon enough, the room becomes silent, but nothing is more defeaning than the pounding of her own heart. 

  
  


Sana and Momo lie blacked out on the ground, and neither Hyunjin nor Chaewon are moving. Hyejoo has no time to dwell on what she has just done, because they’re on a ship on route to the Fire Nation. She tries not to focus on the pangs of pain she feels in her sides as she makes her way to Chaewon, noticing the bruises all over her face. 

  
  


Hyejoo unchains her, catching her when she falls and using her last remaining strength to throw the Avatar over her shoulder, her smaller size making her easier to carry. She drags Hyunjin with her free hand, apologising in advance for the soreness the earthbender is going to feel when she awakens. 

  
  


The Princess leaves the prison cell and prays to whichever spirit is responsible for luck that no guards remain conscious on her way out. 

  
  


And thankfully, as if the spirits are in her favour today, she gets to the main deck without coming into contact with anybody. 

  
  


She spots a worn out Jiwoo but doesn’t have the energy to call out to her. Jinsol appears at her side, then, immediately calling out to the others, but Hyejoo can’t hear a thing. She notices the bison whistle in Sooyoung’s mouth, and soon enough, Chaewon and Hyunjin are loaded into the bison’s saddle, Hyejoo trying her best to climb the bison with Yeojin’s help. 

  
  


Hyejoo blacks out the moment the bison leaves the ship. 

  
  


//

  
  


When Hyejoo awakens, it’s nighttime. 

  
  


There’s a pounding in her head, but surprisingly, the pain in her sides have ceased. She looks around; she is laying on the saddle of the sleeping bison while the others have made camp around a campfire. Everybody is asleep except for Chaewon, who looks contemplative of something.

  
  


Hyejoo hops off the bison, wanting some warmth in favour of the cool breeze passing over her. She wordlessly takes a seat in front of the fire and beside Chaewon. 

  
  


It’s silent for a short while until the Avatar speaks. “I heard you single-handedly took down two elite Fire Nation benders to save me.” Hyejoo looks over, and a small smile plays on Chaewon’s lips. 

  
  


“Don’t flatter yourself,” the Princess jokes. “Hyunjin needed to be saved, too.”

  
  


Chaewon lets out an airy giggle, and Hyejoo realises that this is her first time hearing the Avatar laugh, and it’s a pleasing sound. It’s the kind of sound that makes one believe that the sun reawakened in human form, because all of its brightness resides in the way Chaewon slightly tilts her head back and closes her eyes in amusement. 

  
  


“Well, thank you, regardless. You have no idea how surprised I was when I woke up on Appa instead of that ship with Sooyoung and Hyunjin explaining to me what happened. Pleasantly surprised, by the way,” she adds after a beat.

  
  


“It’s the least I can do to repay you,” Hyejoo sighs, regret building up in her system. 

  
  


Chaewon furrows her brows. “What do you mean?”

  
  


“How could you forgive me after all I’ve done to you and your companions?” Hyejoo asks as if it were the most unbelievable thing in the world. 

  
  


“The Avatars that preceded me taught me to be compassionate towards all people by learning to live with them. That’s how I gained Hyunjin as a partner, and both Jinsol and Jiwoo. The Air Nomads I grew up with taught me that hatred is not strategy, so I applied all of their wisdom onto you.” Chaewon inhales, then softly grins. “And I believe it did some good on you, Princess. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

  
  


Hyejoo can’t help the blush that creeps up her neck. “Maybe you did help open my eyes up to the truth.” 

  
  


Chaewon’s eyes are soft, inviting Hyejoo to continue. 

  
  


“You helped me realise that I was just a tool in my mother’s ploy. She didn’t care about me as a person, she just used me to get to you. Which, clearly, she didn’t even have faith in me, considering earlier, plus the bounty she has on your head,” Hyejoo admits. 

  
  


“Don’t be discouraged, Princess. Your skill in battle is not to be messed with. All you can do now is learn from your mistakes.” The campfire grows dimmer, and Chaewon firebends it back to normal. 

  
  


“You’re wise for your young age,” Hyejoo notes, eyeing the Avatar. 

  
  


“I’m over a hundred years old,” Chaewon says, and Hyejoo looks for any hint of a lie, but she finds none.

  
  


“Seriously?” 

  
  


“Technically,” Chaewon grins. 

  
  


“Nerd,” Hyejoo remarks, but she’s smiling, too.

  
  


“Did you just call me a nerd?” Chaewon deadpans. “You just insulted a line of Avatars, and my lineage.”

  
  


Hyejoo fakes fear, inhaling sharply. “How ever will I redeem myself?” She asks with a sarcastic tone, and the Avatar playfully rolls her eyes. 

  
  


Bats fly high above the canopy they reside under, and Chaewon yawns. 

  
  


“Where will you be heading tomorrow?” 

  
  


The Princess shrugs, playing with sticks near her foot. “I’m not sure. I’ve had no real home since the Fire Nation abandoned me.” 

  
  


“My offer still stands,” the Avatar responds, eyes glowing and resolute. “You will be a great asset to my team. Your companions included.”

  
  


Hyejoo thinks for a moment, before reaching a conclusion. “This isn’t something I can take lightly. I’ll need to discuss it with my friends in the morning, if that’s okay with you.”

  
  


“Of course,” Chaewon replies immediately, and almost looks embarrassed. She yawns again, this time longer, and looks at Hyejoo. “I’m going to get some rest. You should too.”

  
  


Hyejoo nods once. She lifts herself up from the ground before remembering something. “Wait. Do you know what happened to my wound? I got burned on my left side, but it seems it has vanished.”

  
  


“I healed it for you. With my waterbending.”

  
  


“Oh,” Hyejoo replies in thought, slightly timid at the fact that the Avatar has seen her exposed skin. “Thank you, I guess.” When silence follows, she thinks Chaewon might have fallen asleep. 

  
  


“Goodnight, Avatar,” she says into the air as she hops back onto Appa’s saddle. 

  
  


“Goodnight, Princess,” Hyejoo hears not long after, and she smiles into the dark. 

  
  


//

  
  


“The Avatar insists that we join her crew,” Hyejoo reveals the following morning. “I couldn’t just agree or disagree on behalf of you both. What are your inputs?”

  
  


Yeojin lights up. “I think it’d be fun! I vote yes.”

  
  


“Me too,” Sooyoung agrees. 

  
  


Hyejoo raises a brow. That was fast. It seems as though they’ve been thinking about this before. 

  
  


“You just want to keep seeing Jinsol,” Yeojin accuses as she pokes Sooyoung in her side, and the latter grows bright red.

  
  


“No!” Sooyoung snaps, looking around her to see if any of the others caught Yeojin’s words.

  
  


“Whatever you say, lovebug.” Sooyoung looks like she’s ready to fight Yeojin but the younger girl knows there’s nothing the guard will do. 

  
  


“Joining the Avatar means going against the Fire Nation,” Hyejoo pulls her companions back on track. “Are we all ready to face that?”

  
  


“I think we have been for a while,” Sooyoung responds, and Yeojin nods in agreement. “Are  _ you _ ready, Hyejoo?”

  
  


Hyejoo gulps, but reaches a decision nonetheless.

  
  


“Chaewon,” she calls, and the subject in question looks towards her. “We’ll join your team.”

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget the way Chaewon’s face beams in happiness, and she chooses to ignore the tug at her heart she felt when she laid her eyes on the sight.

  
  


//

  
  


“Can I ask how you did it?” Hyunjin looks towards Hyejoo, pure wonder in her eyes. The group is on route to the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se, for a briefing with the Earth Queen. 

  
  


“Did what?” 

  
  


“In the ship,” Hyunjin clarifies. “How did you take down those two firebenders when I was down?”

  
  


“Lightning bending,” the Princess replies as if it is the easiest thing in the world. 

  
  


“You lightning bended?” Chaewon speaks up from the driver’s seat on the bison. 

  
  


“Yeah.” From the way the Avatar reacts, Hyejoo would be lying if she said she doesn’t feel pride.

  
  


Chaewon’s jaw drops in shock. “I’ve been trying to do that for months, but I just can’t seem to get the hang of it!”

  
  


“It will take some time, but you will get it eventually,” Hyejoo encourages. “It’s not easy.”

  
  


Chaewon’s lips curl up into a smile, but Hyejoo can’t quite tell the exact meaning of it. “You’re truly one of a kind, Princess,” she says, and turns back around to pilot the bison.

  
  


Hyejoo is grateful that she turned, because now no one can see the small blush creep onto her cheek. Well, except for Hyunjin, who gawks at her with cat-like eyes and her own smile. 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


“It’s nothing,” Hyejoo shrugs. “If anything, I should thank you for saving my life that one time with that wall.”

  
  


“I guess we’re even then.” Hyunjin’s smile doesn’t falter, and Hyejoo agrees.

  
  


//

  
  


When the group arrives at Ba Sing Se, they’re met by two Earth Kingdom noblewomen ready to greet them. 

  
  


“Welcome!” One of the noblewomen greets once the bison’s saddle has been cleared. “I’m Yerim, and this is Heejin!” She points at her partner who bows in greeting. 

  
  


“It’s nice to meet you both,” Chaewon smiles, her face friendly and inviting. “I’m Chaewon, and these are my companions.”

  
  


Yerim freezes upon realising Hyejoo’s Fire Nation uniform, but tries her best to mask her surprise by tearing her eyes away from the Princess, and Hyejoo can’t help but to scoff. “The Earth Queen has been expecting you, Avatar. She invites you and your guests to dinner this evening if you would be so kind as to join.”

  
  


Chaewon nods in approval. “We are honoured. Of course we will attend.”

  
  


“Let me show you all to your rooms,” Heejin speaks, and guides them all to an expensive-looking house. “This will be your accommodation for your stay at Ba Sing Se. If there are any problems, please take it up with either me or Yerim. I will be here in the evening to guide you to Queen Vivi’s dinner.” 

  
  


“Thank you for your kindness,” Chaewon bows, and the servants leave with nothing more than a friendly smile. 

  
  


The house consists of three separate rooms to be shared between seven people, and Jinsol wastes no time pulling Sooyoung to the side.

  
  


“Sooyoung and I call dibs on one room!” Jinsol yells and Hyejoo raises a brow because they’re not even trying to hide it at this point. If anything, Sooyoung’s impending blush further confirms Hyejoo’s suspicions.

  
  


Chaewon looks like she’s about to speak, but Hyunjin beats her to it. “I’ll take a room with Jiwoo and Yeojin, then.”

  
  


Hyejoo can’t help but think they’re doing this on purpose if Hyunjin’s smirk is anything to go by. 

  
  


Everyone leaves to their respective rooms, leaving Hyejoo and Chaewon to themselves. 

  
  


“Guess we’ll share a room then…” Hyejoo says unsurely. 

  
  


Chaewon just laughs, patting Hyejoo on the back and walking towards their new room. “Why are you being so awkward? Come on.”

  
  


Hyejoo trails behind, suddenly feeling a fraction cooler from the loss of Chaewon’s warm contact as she enters their new room. And  _ of course _ there’s only one bed. Why wouldn’t there be?

  
  


Chaewon doesn’t seem to mind, though, because she immediately jumps onto the bed, relishing in how it feels. 

  
  


“This is softer than most things I’ve slept on in the past year,” she sighs in content. “I could fall asleep right now if not for the fact that I’m starving.”

  
  


When Hyejoo doesn’t reply, Chaewon sits up straight. She notices the Princess standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

  
  


“How are you feeling?”

  
  


“It feels weird being treated with respect,” Hyejoo replies honestly, and Chaewon frowns. “Even if it feels forced.”

  
  


“How were you treated in the Fire Nation?”

  
  


“Like a burden. People had to be nice to me because I was royalty. The more time I spend outside of it the more I realise how much I wasn’t welcome there.” Did Hyejoo ever have a home to begin with? 

  
  


For the first time in a while, anger pricks at her skin, and Chaewon seems to notice this because she hesitantly stands up, taking slow steps towards Hyejoo. 

  
  


“Hey, it’s okay.” Chaewon’s voice is gentle and it moderately relaxes Hyejoo. “If it counts for anything, you’re welcome here. With me. And not because you’re the Princess of the Fire Nation or anything, but because you’re a growing person who’s willing to change for the better.”

  
  


Hyejoo takes the Avatar’s words to heart, and she feels the tension leave her shoulders. 

  
  


“Thank you, Chaewon. Truly.” She only becomes aware of how close they’re standing once Chaewon exposes an illuminating grin, and Hyejoo has to step back to allow more room between the two. 

  
  


“Come on, let’s do something.” Chaewon grabs Hyejoo's hand and pulls her towards the entrance of the house. “We’ve got a few hours before dinner. This is Ba Sing Se. We’ll find something to do.”

  
  


Hyejoo lets herself be forced out by the older girl. 

  
  


//

  
  


The Princess can’t help but notice that she’s on the receiving end of many weird looks around the city. 

  
  


_ ‘What’s that Fire Nation scum doing with the Avatar?’  _ is one of the many things she has overheard, but one look at Chaewon and her uncomfort dissipates.

  
  


“You said you were hungry,” Hyejoo starts, clearing her mind. “How about we get some tea?”

  
  


Chaewon’s face lights up and she enthusiastically nods in agreement. 

  
  


The nearest tea house isn’t far from their place of living, so the pair takes their time choosing what to drink. Once decided, Chaewon orders jasmine tea while Hyejoo settles for green tea. Chaewon takes a seat at the table in the innermost corner of the shop, and after paying for their drinks, Hyejoo joins her.

  
  


“Have you ever been to the Spirit World?” The Princess asks out of the blue.

  
  


“I have,” Chaewon confirms. “It’s beautiful.”

  
  


Hyejoo stares in wonder. “I’ve always wanted to go.”

  
  


“Remind me to take you then,” Chaewon winks, and Hyejoo feels her heart skip a beat. A waitress arrives with their drinks and the pair takes them gratefully. “Once this war is done.”

  
  


“On our second meeting, you mentioned that the Earth Queen had a plan. What was it?”

  
  


Chaewon looks visibly uncomfortable. “I think it’d be best to learn that from the Earth Queen herself. It isn’t a plan in your favour.”

  
  


Hyejoo nods, and although her curiosity has piqued, she drops the topic. She can tell the Avatar does not want to talk about it for the time being. 

  
  


“Have you met your predecessors yet?” She asks instead, and Chaewon beams.

  
  


“Yes!” She basically squeals, and Hyejoo finds it endearing. “Before me was Avatar Tzuyu. She was from the Fire Nation, just like you. She taught me almost everything I know about being an Avatar, and her beauty is out of this world!” Chaewon pauses for a moment, a comical look in her eyes. “Seriously, it is, since I met her in the Spirit World.”

  
  


Hyejoo jokingly rolls her eyes, feigning annoyance at the other’s joke and takes a sip of her tea. She doesn’t realise that it’s scalding and jumps back the second she makes contact with the boiling hot tea.

  
  


“Careful,” Chaewon warns, using airbending to cool her own tea. “I can’t have you dying on me just yet.”

  
  


“You care about me that much?” Hyejoo smirks, leaning in conspiratorially. “I thought it wasn’t wise for your type to grow attached to worldly beings, Avatar.” 

  
  


“Is that so, Princess?” A challenging look forms in Chaewon’s eyes.

  
  


“I’ve done my fair share of research. Your philosophy revolves around the fact that attachment only leads to suffering. Learning to let go of the small, transient things in life leads to the balance one needs to become an Avatar, since they need to have the ability to deal with change well.”

  
  


Chaewon is silent, and after a moment, she reveals a grin that makes the corner of her eyes crinkle and her gaze sparkle. “Paint me impressed, Hyejoo.”

  
  


“Perhaps you have intrigued me,” Hyejoo shrugs, sitting upright in her seat and taking a small sip of her tea after blowing on it. 

  
  


“Was this before or after you wanted to send me to your bloodthirsty mother?” Chaewon asks playfully. Hyejoo almost spits out her drink.

  
  


“Uh, yeah- about that- I apologise.” Hyejoo darts her eyes down, a little too embarrassed to meet Chaewon’s intense gaze. She doesn’t attempt to create excuses for herself. 

  
  


“Don’t be. I understood why you had to do it.” Chaewon’s tone is tender, and Hyejoo looks back up. “Your attempts were inspiring, really. Your resilience taught me that I should always strive for improvement and success and to not settle for anything less.” 

  
  


“Are you a poet now?” Hyejoo jokes to mask the growing blush on her cheeks. 

  
  


“I see you enjoy making fun of me,” Chaewon notes, a smile creeping on her lips.

  
  


“I could stop if it bothers you.”

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry. I wasn’t complaining.” Chaewon is fully smiling now, and Hyejoo feels butterflies in her stomach, because how could someone be so kind-hearted and compassionate and  _ beautiful? _

  
  


Hyejoo blinks, realising she had been staring at the older girl and hopes to the spirits that Chaewon didn’t notice. 

  
  


“We should get going,” the Avatar says after a minute of silence. Hyejoo looks outside; the sun is starting to set and they’re due for a dinner soon, so she curtly nods and together, the pair leave the tea house.

  
  


//

  
  


Dinner with the Earth Queen is mostly silent. All talk of the war is forbidden outside of the council room, so time is spent eating a feast that could satisfy a legion.

  
  


Jiwoo is seated beside Hyejoo, and the Princess can tell that the waterbender is sneaking glances at the Queen pretty frequently. Each time Queen Vivi speaks, Jiwoo pays her her full attention, smiling and nodding along to whatever the topic of conversation is. 

  
  


Hyejoo makes a mental note to pester her about it later.

  
  


However, Hyejoo also notices the wary looks the Queen throws her way. Sooyoung is also at the receiving end of her cautious gazes, and although the Queen is sly, Hyejoo catches her actions nonetheless. She tries not to let the judgement affect her.

  
  


When dinner is over, the Queen leads the Avatar and her companions to a formal-looking room, but hesitantly stops right in front of the entrance. 

  
  


“I mean no disrespect, Avatar, but are you sure foreigners of the state should be welcomed into this meeting? It has highly confidential information that cannot, under no circumstances, be exposed to the Fire Nation.” The Earth Queen speaks only with precaution in her tone, but Hyejoo can’t help the bite she feels. 

  
  


It’s obvious her words are aimed at both her and Sooyoung, and that fact doesn’t skip over Chaewon’s head, because the Avatar suddenly tenses up and looks as if the Queen had insulted her personally. 

  
  


“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I trust the Princess and her guard with my life. They abandoned their own morals to be here with me, and they are just as valued members in my crew as the others. If they are not granted entrance into this briefing then I humbly excuse myself from it, too.”

  
  


Hyejoo’s heart skips a beat, because she didn’t know Chaewon thought that highly of her. If she’s being frank, she can’t help the slight attraction she feels towards the Avatar, because the resolute look in her eye makes everything she’s saying completely sincere and it makes Hyejoo feel warm inside, and her eyes soften. 

  
  


“Forgive me for the judgement. I am usually cautious around citizens of the Fire Nation, given my history with them. But as the Earth Queen, I should remain impartial with matters such as these. I hope you take no offence to my words, and I look forward to valuing your inputs. Once again, I apologise.” Queen Vivi ends with a small bow, and it’s hard for Hyejoo not to forgive her with the amount of sincerity in her voice. 

  
  


“Your apology is accepted,” Sooyoung says, and Hyejoo nods along. “We hope you benefit from our presence, Your Majesty.” 

  
  


The council room is large, and a detailed map of the world is placed on the circular table in the centre. Queen Vivi takes the first seat at the table as everyone else follows suit. Hyejoo favours the seat next to Chaewon, and soon enough, everybody is seated, alongside a few of the Queen’s officials.

  
  


“Let us begin by restoring our knowledge of our previous meeting,” the Queen starts, voice loud and authoritative. She points to one of her officials, and the man promptly stands up, addressing the room. 

  
  


“A few weeks ago, our team gathered intelligence that would be vital in our fight against the Fire Nation. We discovered what they call the ‘darkest day in Fire Nation history’, a period in which the moon completely blocks off the sun in a solar eclipse. This is special, because this phenomenon completely renders firebenders powerless during this time since firebenders generate their energy from the sun.”

  
  


The man sits back down in his seat and Hyejoo is stunned. This is news to her, and a shared look at Sooyoung indicates that it was news for the latter, too. There had been no mention of this in any of the books she’s read back at the Fire Nation. 

  
  


Chaewon seems to sense her discomfort because she discreetly leans over. 

  
  


“Can you handle this?” She whispers, and Hyejoo nods. 

  
  


She has to. She needs to remain strong, even if her ex-enemies have gained intelligence that could basically destroy her and her nation within seconds. Sure, she detached herself from the Fire Nation awhile ago, but the information still tugs at her skin.

  
  


Her breath hitches when she feels a sudden warmth at her palm, and she looks down to see Chaewon’s hand interlocked with her own under the table. Hyejoo suddenly needs to pay twice the attention on the meeting, because Chaewon’s hand in her own knocks her off guard and she can’t seem to focus anymore.

  
  


Chaewon squeezes her hand in show of support and Hyejoo squeezes back, ignoring the heat in her ears and trying to ignore how soft the Avatar’s hand is, despite how much destruction it can cause. 

  
  


Queen Vivi speaks next, and Hyejoo tries her best to disregard the beating in her chest. “Up until last week, that information was completely useless to us, because we didn’t know when the next solar eclipse was going to happen. There had only been two recorded solar eclipses in history, and there was no pattern of its occurrence.”

  
  


The Queen looks stern as she conveys her next words. “However, my team of advisors visited  Wan Shi Tong's Library and found  crucial information. Using the library’s planetarium, we have calculated when the next solar eclipse is going to take place.” She pauses for a moment before sharing a look with the Avatar. “We are going to invade the Fire Nation on the fourth of next month when the firebenders are at their most powerless.”

  
  


Beside her, Chaewon stands up, letting go of Hyejoo’s hand, and the Princess instantly misses the contact. 

  
  


“The fourth?” Chaewon exclaims incredulously. “That’s in a week!”

  
  


“We understand that it’s sudden, Avatar,” one of the Queen’s officials states. “But it is the only time we have a fighting chance of ending this war.” 

  
  


“That leaves us with barely any time to train! It takes us days just to get there!” Chaewon speaks frantically. 

  
  


Her panic tugs at Hyejoo’s heart. 

  
  


“There’s still so much I have to learn,” Chaewon mutters just barely over a whisper, and it compels Hyejoo to console her. 

  
  


“It won’t be easy, but it’s not impossible,” Hyejoo stands up, determination settling in her eyes as she addresses the room. “I can help plan the attack. I know the layout of the royal palace better than anyone, and I am aware of the Fire Lord’s schedule. You say that your team figured out the date of the next solar eclipse. If the Fire Nation is unaware of it, it will leave them vulnerable to attack. Patience will be our strongest ally. We just need to work as a unit.”

  
  


When Hyejoo sits back down, she feels the Queen’s eyes bore into her. When she looks over, the Queen’s gaze is nothing short of appreciative. She sends a small smile Hyejoo’s way, and Hyejoo repays with her own. 

  
  


“Let us begin our plan of battle, then.”

  
  


//

  
  


Hyejoo wants to fall asleep the second she returns to her residence. 

  
  


The meeting lasted hours, and by the time the council room emptied out, it was almost midnight. Thankfully, they’ve formulated a detailed plan of the invasion of the Fire Nation on the fourth, and it was altered to perfection. 

  
  


However, when Hyejoo is left alone in her shared room with the Avatar after cleaning herself up, she knows something is troubling the latter’s mind. 

  
  


“You did well today, Chaewon,” she commends, and Chaewon’s wide eyes snap to her. “Don’t think too much about the next few days. Right now you need to rest.”

  
  


Chaewon just sighs. “I know you’re right, but…” She shakes her head, walking towards where Hyejoo is laying in bed clad in her nightgown. “Don’t worry about it.”

  
  


Hyejoo raises an eyebrow. “You can talk to me, you know,” she mutters. Her tone is soft and reassuring, but she doesn’t try to coerce Chaewon into speaking to her about whatever is on her mind if she doesn’t want to. 

  
  


“I know.” There’s a longing look in her eyes, but Hyejoo doesn’t quite know what it means. 

  
  


The Avatar leaves for the bathroom. Hyejoo  _ almost _ wants to follow her; wants to ensure the older girl that whatever she’s thinking of, destiny isn’t preordained, and her problems will inevitably fade away eventually, but she refrains. 

  
  


Chaewon emerges from the bathroom without so much as a word and she slips into the bed, blowing out the candle beside her and closing her eyes. 

  
  


The warm body besides Hyejoo prompts her into a quick sleep despite the rapid heartbeat in her chest. 

  
  


//

  
  


“Breakfast!” Hyunjin yells, bursting through the door and waking Hyejoo out of her sleep. 

  
  


Bright sunlight peeks through her window and she rubs at her eyes, still groggy with sleep. She notes a lack of warmth beside her, and when she turns, the Avatar isn’t in their shared bed. She doesn’t let the disappointment show on her face because Hyunjin is waiting expectedly at the door. 

  
  


She drags herself out of bed and makes her way to the others. Everyone else is already out of bed and feasting on their delivered breakfast, except for the Avatar. 

  
  


“Where’s Chaewon?” The Princess asks, and despite the loud noise in the room, Jiwoo picks up on her words. 

  
  


“She said she needed as much time to train as possible. I think she’s brushing up on her earthbending,” Jiwoo absentmindedly replies, feeding on a piece of bread.

  
  


“Oh.”

  
  


Hyejoo gets through breakfast in silence, and when she’s done, she gets sent out to train for their invasion.

  
  


She spars with Sooyoung and brushes up on her hand-to-hand combat with Yeojin. 

  
  


She’s surprised to see just how much Yeojin has improved. She moves quickly on her feet and her movement is unpredictable, and it makes Hyejoo feel bouts of pride.

  
  


They take a break around lunchtime, and Hyejoo is left with Sooyoung as Yeojin takes up Hyunjin in a game the Princess doesn’t recognise. 

  
  


“Jinsol, huh?” Hyejoo smirks, taking a seat beside the startled girl on the floor. 

  
  


“Well, she’s cute…” Sooyoung trails off. 

  
  


“Is that all you have to say?”

It’s the first time they’ve spoken about their lives in a while. It’s refreshing.

  
Sooyoung breaks out into a mischievous smile. “It’s hot how into it she gets when she waterbends.” Her smile softens and is replaced with fondness moments later. “She’s selfless and understanding, and her intelligence is inspiring. She’s- I don’t know. I like her a lot.”

  
  


“So you did use me to get closer to her.” Hyejoo points, trying to put on her best accusatory voice. 

  
  


But she doesn’t mean it, and Sooyoung knows that too despite the roll of her eyes. 

  
  


“She was just a nice surprise. Do you really think that people are incapable of sticking by your side because of who you are? Because I do love you for you, you know,” Sooyoung says as if it’s nothing, and the Princess’ eyes snap up to her. 

  
  


Hyejoo is speechless. She doesn’t know what to say, despite the obvious answer. 

  
  


“You don’t have to reply to that.” Sooyoung puts a hand on Hyejoo’s knee and stands up. “Yeojin finished. Let’s continue training.”

  
  


Just like that, she’s gone, and Hyejoo is left stunned on the floor. 

  
  


//

  
  


When Hyejoo returns home late at night, she finds Chaewon already tucked away in bed, snoring lightly. 

  
  


Her footsteps are light on the floorboards as she tries not to wake the Avatar up.

  
  


Hyejoo positions herself under the covers after cleaning herself up, freezing momentarily when Chaeown stirs, turning around to face Hyejoo in her sleep. 

  
  


Chaewon looks peaceful, like in this moment, the fate of the world doesn’t lie on her shoulders. Like she isn’t wanted by an entire nation simply for being herself, and like responsibility doesn’t befall her and plague her everyday life. 

  
  


Hyejoo has to force herself to look away.

  
  


//

  
  


The next two days run by exactly how Hyejoo’s first day of preparation went. 

  
  


Waking up to find Chaewon gone, eating breakfast with her companions, firebending with Sooyoung and training with Yeojin, and returning home to find the Avatar already asleep, with little time for rest inbetween.

  
  


However, on the night before their departure, Hyejoo enters her room to see Chaewon wide awake, seemingly unable to sleep. 

  
  


“Hey,” Hyejoo greets, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

  
  


“Hi.”

  
  


“How did your training go?” Hyejoo asks, wanting to spark up conversation. “Are you more confident now?”

  
  


“I’d like to think so. I learnt a lot,” Chaewon exhales, and she looks worn out. 

  
  


“You must be tired,” Hyejoo sympathises, eyes softening at the way Chaewon’s shoulders slump. 

  
  


The Avatar shakes her head. “I can’t rest. Not until the war is over.”

  
  


Hyejoo replies with silence. She lays on the bed, atop the covers, staring at the ceiling.

  
  


“What do you want to do when the war ends?” The Princess asks, aiming to distract the Avatar.

  
  


“Visit my old home at the Southern Air Temple.” She replies immediately, like she has thought of this before. “How about you?”

  
  


Hyejoo shrugs. “I’ve never really thought about it. Maybe visit my old friends back in the south of the Earth Kingdom.”

  
  


“Can I ask you something personal? If you don’t want to revisit bad memories then you don’t have to answer.” Hyejoo gulps. She knows what’s about to come. “Why were you banished?”

  
  


“My mother was planning a mass genocide of one of the Earth Kingdom’s villages. I intercepted her plan, trying to reason with her, but she challenged me to an Agni Kai that I couldn’t refuse. If I won, my mother would cease her plans, but if she won, I would leave the country and step down as my position as heir to the throne, unless I brought her the Avatar. You know how that ended,” Hyejoo recalls bitterly. 

  
  


Chaewon nods, as if she just connected the dots in her mind. “You were never a bad person.”

  
  


“You can’t say that after all the trouble I caused you and your companions.”

  
  


Chaewon huffs, turning on her side to look at Hyejoo. “You need to stop dwelling over that. You can’t move forward if you live in the past.” 

  
  


Hyejoo doesn’t reply. The Avatar’s words hit too close to home.

  
  


“How did you end up with your companions?” Chaewon diverges. 

  
  


“Sooyoung was my personal guard at the time. She was always loyal, and so she followed me out of the Fire Nation. I met Yeojin on the beach of my departure. She had nowhere to go, so I took her in and I raised her as one of my own.”

  
  


Chaewon smiles. “You say that like you’re fifty.”

  
  


“If you get to be a hundred, I get to be fifty,” Hyejoo laughs quietly. “What is that about, by the way? How does that work? You don’t look over twenty.”

  
  


“I was cryogenically frozen in the ocean.”

  
  


“What?” Hyejoo questions, sitting on her side to stare at Chaewon’s poker face.

  
  


“I hated being the Avatar. It always felt like such a burden. All I wanted to do was enjoy my childhood but I couldn’t do that with the nature of my being.” Chaewon stops to inhale, and Hyejoo wonders if she can see Chaewon’s eyes glossing up or if her imagination is deceiving her. “I couldn’t handle it, so I ran away with Appa one night. I didn’t know where to go, but a heavy storm approached us, and we were on the verge of death. I entered the Avatar State for the first time to protect myself and my bison from harm by freezing us under the water.”

  
  


Hyejoo hums, prompting her to continue. The Princess has heard of the Avatar State before, but has never seen it in action. She can only imagine how Chaewon would look in it. 

  
  


“It felt like seconds passed until I was discovered by Jinsol and Jiwoo and taken under their care. They taught me about the war and helped me master my waterbending. We travelled to the Earth Kingdom to look for an earthbending master when we found Hyunjin. We stopped back at the South Pole for the last time in our journey until you found us.”

  
  


“We’re so different, yet so similar,” Hyejoo realises with a tug of her heart.

  
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
  


“You got thrown into something you didn't want, and I got thrown out of something I so desperately wanted.” Hyejoo says, just barely above a whisper. “And now here we are, in the middle of it all. Like our destinies crossed over, or something.”

  
  


“Yeah…” Chaewon nods, but her gaze isn’t on Hyejoo’s eyes. 

  
  


Suddenly they’re close,  _ too close, _ and Hyejoo’s mind feels completely out of her own head. She can feel the way Chaewon’s breaths start to heave, and she can see the blush making its way onto the Avatar’s cheeks, despite the dim lightning. 

  
  


And, as if her mind has given up control over her own actions to be completely devoted to thoughts of  _ Chaewon Chaewon Chaewon, _ Hyejoo’s gaze flickers down to the other’s lips and she has an intense, almost animalistic, urge to just lean in.

  
  


They’re close, so close, only separated by the barrier of guilt when Hyejoo’s mind is finally brought back to earth. 

  
  


_ No. _

  
  


She snaps back, fast enough that Chaewon flinches, and turns away. Hyejoo caught a small glimpse of the hurt on Chaewon’s face, but she can’t bear to face her right now. 

  
  


Not when the possibility of separation is blatant. Not when her meeting with the Fire Lord is imminent. There’s still so much to do and so much to overcome. She can’t afford attachment. 

  
  


“I’m going to rest. Goodnight,” Hyejoo whispers, hoping to the spirits that Chaewon’s feelings weren’t hurt.

“Goodnight, Princess.”

  
  


//

  
  


The course to the Fire Nation is set to take around four days by boat. 

  
  


As they roll closer and closer to her former hometown, Hyejoo can’t help the anxiety that plagues all of her thoughts.

  
  


What if they don’t succeed? What if her mother catches her at a vulnerable time, knowing the Princess betrayed the Fire Nation? Or worse, what if the Fire Lord gets her hands on Chaewon?

  
  


She has to remind herself that nothing is guaranteed, but that does little to calm her down, especially when she knows that Chaewon will be the only one in the Fire Lord’s spotlight besides herself. 

  
  


She searches the ship’s main deck, and through the countless number of Earth Kingdom soldiers, she spots Chaewon speaking with one of the Queen’s noblewomen. Heejin, was it?

  
  


When the pair notice Hyejoo’s eyes on them, Heejin ducks her head and leaves the Avatar with a wave as if she had been caught red-handed. 

  
  


Hyejoo frowns, following Heejin’s movements until the noblewoman is out of her field of view. 

  
  


“What was that about?” Hyejoo walks towards Chaewon, staring at the building Heejin had disappeared into before glancing at Chaewon with questioning eyes. 

  
  


“Lady Heejin thinks you’re pretty. Or in her own words, she thinks your ‘beauty was crafted in the stars’.” Chaewon relays, finger quoting the noblewoman’s words with an edge of irritation.

  
  


Hyejoo is rooted in her place. She didn’t expect that. 

  
  


“I’m flattered.” Hyejoo doesn’t miss the way Chaewon’s posture turns rigid. “But apologies to her. My heart belongs to another.” 

  
  


Chaewon’s eyes brighten up, just a fraction, but it’s enough to cause Hyejoo’s heart to flutter. It’s enough to make Hyejoo want to pull them away, making a safe haven for them both, far from all the conflicts in the world.

  
  


But life isn’t that simple. Not yet, at least.

  
  


Chaewon opens her mouth to speak but closes it mere moments later. It isn’t until Jinsol calls on the Avatar that she is seemingly brought back to the reality of the world’s situation, and she hastily leaves with nothing more than a modest goodbye. 

  
  


//

  
  


The day of the invasion befalls Hyejoo as she awakens to the sound of a horn, calling all members on her ship to attend a briefing session on the main deck in ten minutes.

  
  


During the session, the plan of the invasion is reiterated. The solar eclipse is predicted to occur before noon, so troops will deploy at their respective stations until minutes before. When the horn is sounded, the invasion will proceed, with the Fire Nation’s first line of defence being the main focus so warriors can proceed further in. 

  
  


The Avatar and Princess, alongside their companions, will fly inside the Fire Nation beforehand, infiltrating the palace and dismantling their defences from the inside out. When the solar eclipse occurs, there will be a seven minute time slot where firebenders will be powerless, and that will be their chance to overthrow the Fire Lord. 

  
  


Soon enough, the skyline of the Fire Nation comes into view, and Hyejoo’s inside churns. Painful memories revisit her at the mere sight, and suddenly she’s unsure if she will be able to carry out the plan. 

  
  


“We’ve got this.” Sooyoung appears at her side, and her fierce look of determination alone rids Hyejoo of her thoughts.

  
  


She boards the bison first, Sooyoung following close behind, and once the bison’s saddle is loaded, Chaewon takes off towards the Fire Nation, flying low to remain undetected.

  
  


//

  
  


It’s a blessing, really, that the Fire Nation Capital is a coastal city. It makes it easier by tenfold for the plan to carry out. 

  
  


They touchdown on the outskirts of the city, securing the bison out of the public’s sight and moving inwards towards the palace. 

  
  


Fighting can be heard throughout the kingdom; the shouts of surprise and crashing of rocks indicating that the Earth Kingdom has begun their attacks. The distraction is the group’s queue to invade the palace. 

  
  


Unfortunately, the only way inside the palace was through the main entrance. Both Hyejoo and Sooyoung scoured their minds for any back entrances their memory might have missed, but there were none. 

  
  


Jinsol and Jiwoo work as a unit to take down the two guards at the entrance, using their waterbending to whip them both down. 

  
  


More guards descend from the palace’s stairs, and Hyejoo only encourages it. The more guards there are defending the perimeter of the palace, the less there are inside. 

  
  


The guards are ruthless, and based on their style of fighting, they’ve gotten orders from the Fire Lord to kill on-sight. It makes Hyejoo consumed with rage, unable to fathom even the possibility of any of her friends getting injured, and she produces a flame that single handedly knocks out three guards. 

  
  


Their path inside the royal palace is made free shortly after. Hyunjin and Jinsol are tasked with securing their exit out in case the plan goes south, and it’s almost heartbreaking to see the look of worry Sooyoung throws Jinsol’s way, but the latter brushes it off. 

  
  


Hyejoo looks towards the sky; the moon is not far from the sun, so they hastily proceed forward.

  
  


Their first destination is the throne room. It isn’t difficult to find, Hyejoo notes, because the palace looks untouched from the last time she laid eyes on it. She pushes any emotion out of the way as she leads her group of warriors towards it, only to find it empty once they do enter the room. 

  
  


Panic spreads through the group like pathogens in the air. 

  
  


“We have to split up,” Jiwoo declares, looking towards the Princess.

  
  


“It’s too dangerous,” Hyejoo frowns. “What if the Fire Lord catches one of us when the eclipse is over simply because there wasn’t enough defence?” 

  
  


“We need to think about the present, Hyejoo,” Sooyoung speaks up. “I agree with Jiwoo. The eclipse is bound to happen any second now. We can’t waste anymore time.”

  
  


The Princess looks towards Chaewon to make the final call, and the Avatar nods in agreement. “I’ll go with you. Sooyoung can lead Jiwoo and Yeojin.”

  
  


Hyejoo sighs, giving in. “Alright. Sooyoung, you check the ground floor of the palace. We’ll check the bunker.”

  
  


Sooyoung widens her eyes at the mention of the bunker, but follows the Princess’ orders nevertheless. 

  
  


//

  
  


The moon covers the sun when Hyejoo and Chaewon are midway to the bunker. 

  
  


Hyejoo is in the middle of sending fireballs to a rather large guard, until her attacks evaporate into thin air, and she feels empty; like the energy constantly running through her body had been abruptly cut off. 

  
  


Chaewon finishes off the guard for her, and despite the nerves in her chest, she powers through, until the familiar door of the bunker meets her vision.

  
  


She shares a look with Chaewon who nods back in support, and it gives Hyejoo all the strength she needs to break open the door. 

  
  


It’s dark inside the bunker. Unusually dark. 

  
  


Hyejoo reaches for Chaewon’s hand, just to ensure she is still there, but a second later, the lights come flashing on, and two arrows are shot at the Avatar's shoulders, restricting her movement and pinning her to the wall behind them. All Hyejoo can do is gasp in shock; Chaewon’s cries of pain ringing in her eyes until she, too feels an arrow through her hand. 

  
  


Hyejoo falls to the floor, the pain making it unbearable to stand. 

  
  


“You’ve finally brought me the Avatar, Hyejoo,” a voice calls, and Hyejoo turns to come face-to-face with the Fire Lord. Her mother is smirking, dressed in her usual attire Hyejoo grew up with. 

  
  


Hyejoo puts up her free hand to attack, but she is still powerless. Her pained hand becomes limper and limper the more the arrow stays in there, but Hyejoo doesn’t have the strength to pull it out. 

  
  


“I trust you remember Sana and Momo, no? The people you almost electrocuted to death?” Fire Lord Mina’s gaze is distinct, and Hyejoo can recognise it anywhere. The Fire Lord leans closer to Hyejoo, and in the corner of her eyes, Hyejoo can spot Sana and Momo chaining a struggling Chaewon up, bows on their backs. 

  
  


“First, you intervene in my plans, then you betray the Fire Nation by setting the Avatar free, then you participate in an invasion of your hometown with the Avatar by your side?” Mina continues, a foul taste in her mouth. “How should I repay you? Rehabilitation? Imprisonment?” The Fire Lord stops for a moment, looking contemplative as she suggests, “Death?”

  
  


Hyejoo feels the ground beneath her shake, followed by loud grunts of pain. When she looks up, her jaw drops at the sight that befalls her. 

  
  


Chaewon’s eyes are glowing a bright white, and she’s surrounded by a shining aura as she ascends partway into the air.

  
  


Hyejoo’s breath hitches.  _ The Avatar State. _ The State where the Avatar is at their most powerful, guided by the glow of all the skills and knowledge of their predecessors.

  
  


Hyejoo can’t seem to look away as Chaewon performs a finishing blow on Sana and Momo by bending the metal of the bunker to form a wrecking ball, despite the arrows in her body refraining her from unleashing her full potential.

  
  


Hyejoo should’ve been paying attention, however, because she suddenly feels cold metal press against her neck. She soon realises that the Fire Lord has her in a chokehold with a knife to her throat in an attempt to deter the Avatar from laying waste on Mina. 

  
  


“Let her go,” the Avatar demands, but the Fire Lord only presses the knife harder. 

  
  


“If you don’t tend to your wounds, Avatar, you will die, and you will cause the end of the Avatar cycle along with you,” the Fire Lord observes. “It’s best if you return to your original state so you don’t die in vain.”

  
  


“Much like you draw power from the sun, Fire Lord,” Chaewon rasps, putting out her arms, “I draw power from the moon.”

  
  


Chaewon leans her hands to the sides, and with it, the Fire Lord moves along. Mina drops the knife and releases Hyejoo, and she moves erratically, much like the Avatar. It’s almost as if Chaewon is controlling her, using the Fire Lord as her own puppet, until Hyejoo finally understands what’s happening.

  
  


Chaewon is manipulating the water in Mina’s blood. She’s  _ bloodbending, _ and as a result, she has complete control over the Fire Lord’s muscles. 

  
  


The Princess is stunned to say the least, that when both the Fire Lord and Avatar fall to the ground unconscious, it takes a little time to register. When she finally does notice, she runs towards Chaewon, ignoring the ache in her hand to favour the older girl instead. 

  
  


“Chaewon,” Hyejoo whispers, falling beside the girl. She puts her ear to her chest and notices a rapidly slowing heartbeat. “No, Chaewon. Don’t you die on me. Don’t you fucking die on me,” Hyejoo repeats like a mantra, and she is reduced to tears. “Please.”

  
  


She can’t think straight. Hyejoo pulls on the arrow in her hand and it feels like pain she has never experienced before, but she endures it for Chaewon. She’s crying and her vision is blurred, but she stands up anyways and holds the Avatar in her arms, ignoring the dictator on the floor to focus on getting Chaewon to Jinsol and Jiwoo. 

  
  


Hyejoo can tell the solar eclipse is over because there’s a faint smell of smoke in the air. She pushes through the palace, going down each hallway to get to the entrance until she finds Jinsol. 

  
  


She wordlessly drops down in front of the waterbender, and Jinsol immediately knows what Hyejoo’s asking of her. 

  
  


“Go get Jiwoo,” Jinsol yells towards Hyunjin. “Now!”

  
  


Hyunjin doesn’t need to be told twice, because she’s up and running before Jinsol even lays orders on her. 

  
  


“Show me your wounds,” Jinsol orders firmly, but Hyejoo shakes her head.

  
  


“Tend to Chaewon first.”

  
  


“But you’re losing more bloo-”

  
  


“I don’t care. She’s more important. Please,” Hyejoo practically begs, and this is the first time she’s ever been so  _ distraught. _

  
  


Jinsol nods. Jiwoo appears moments later, and together, they use water from their water skins to heal Chaewon’s injuries. Once they’re sure she’s in stable condition, Jinsol moves towards Hyejoo, who almost cries out in relief. 

  
  


“What happened to the Fire Lord?” Jinsol asks, causing the floating water in her hands to redirect Hyejoo’s energy to accumulate into her area of injury, healing it almost instantly. Hyejoo inhales sharply, the pain relief somewhat intoxicating. 

  
  


“She’s still in the bunker. I don’t think she’s dead; Chaewon is a pacifist. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she ended up killing Mina.”

  
  


In the distance, Earth Kingdom soldiers mobilise, and Queen Vivi emerges from the midst, walking towards the palace.

  
  


“The Fire Nation’s defences have been debilitated. Where is the Fire Lord?” Vivi asks, hope raising in her tone. 

  
  


“Defeated,” Hyejoo replies. Chaewon never leaves her sights. 

  
  


“Arrest her and her intimates for crimes against the state,” the Queen orders, and Sooyoung leads her soldiers away. “When do you want to hold your coronation, Princess?”

  
  


“I…” Hyejoo stumbles over her words. “Coronation?”

  
  


“You are next in line for the throne, no? With your mother gone, it is your duty to become Fire Lord, unless you want to appoint someone else entirely.” 

  
  


Hyejoo freezes, her brain moving a mile a minute. “Give me some time, please. The Avatar and I need to rest.”

  
  


The Queen obliges with her request.

  
  


//

  
  


Hyejoo is brought to her former room to rest. It remains unchanged since the last time she saw it, and it reignites conflicting memories. 

  
  


Hyunjin follows her in, Chaewon in her arms as she places the Avatar on her bed following Hyejoo’s request to do so. The earthbender leaves the room silently, and Hyejoo plummets into the large bed in the centre. 

  
  


Everything feels so surreal, so overwhelming. But Hyejoo glances at the blissful face of Chaewon in her sleep and she’s reminded that everything will be endurable if she has the love of her life by her side. 

  
Watching Chaewon is all the healing she needs. Simply being in the other’s presence bestows upon her rhapsodies of tranquility.

  
  


Hyejoo isn’t sure how long it’s been, but once Chaewon finally awakens, concern overwhelms her.

  
  


“How do you feel?” Hyejoo mutters softly, refraining herself from the urge to reach out to Chaewon’s full cheeks. 

  
  


“Like I’ve just been reborn.” Chaewon’s smile is enough to replace the sun in the sky, because suddenly all of the doubts Hyejoo held about everything evaporates.

  
  


Hyejoo allows herself to pull Chaewon into a hug, a hand behind Chaewon’s back and another behind her head, bringing her closer. 

  
  


“You scared me,” Hyejoo breathes out, an accidental tear falling down her cheek. “So fucking much.” 

  
  


Hyejoo feels the Avatar’s body shake with joy in small laughter, and Hyejoo follows suit. 

  
  


“I’m so glad you’re here with me.” Hyejoo lays out all her emotions on the table, and this is the most vulnerable she has ever felt. “You do so much more for me than you can ever imagine.”

  
  


Chaewon pulls away from the hug, the same longing look she had in the Earth Kingdom residing in her eyes. 

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


Hyejoo hardens up, because suddenly there is another tear rolling down her cheek and she doesn’t know how to handle these emotions very well. “You can’t say that to me out of nowhere!” She scolds. 

  
  


“No, it’s true,” Chaewon mutters, looking between Hyejoo’s eyes to indicate her sincerity. “I do. When the Fire Lord mentioned killing you, I just- spiralled. I couldn’t handle the thought of being without you, and that’s when I realised. When I entered the Avatar State.”

  
  


Hyejoo is speechless. She has always been better at expressing her actions rather than words, so she responds by hastily leaning in to Chaewon for a kiss that feels like all the good in the universe.

  
  


Chaewon sharply inhales, clearly not expecting Hyejoo’s bold advance, but she relaxes against the kiss mere moments later. It’s characterised by tenderness more than desperation, and it doesn’t last long at all, because Hyejoo pulls away to press their foreheads together.

  
  


“They want me to be Fire Lord,” she whispers against Chaewon, whose eyes light up in response. 

  
  


“That’s great,” Chaewon commends, a prideful smile pulling on her lips. “Although I will miss calling you Princess.”

  
  


Hyejoo just laughs, and nothing feels better than the way she perfectly tangles into Chaewon for the rest of the night. 

  
  


//

  
  


Hyejoo’s coronation is held the following day.

  
  


The ceremony is held in the throne room, and it is open to both the public and the Fire Nation higher-ups. The Earth Queen is part of the audience, alongside Chaewon and Hyejoo’s other companions who stand at the very front.

  
  


Before accepting the crown, Hyejoo announces that it is her first and foremost concern to stabilise the Fire Nation. She promises that the Fire Nation will work closely with the Avatar, the Earth Queen, and the Water Tribe Chief in all future affairs to build a world of harmony. She pledges to send aid to those who were affected by the actions of the previous Fire Lord, and will strive to create an equal society for all. 

  
  


Hyejoo ends her speech by publicly appointing Sooyoung as her successor as she is the last of her bloodline, and the crowd goes wild with applause. The sound only deafens when Hyejoo takes a seat on the throne, crowned by the jewel in her hair. 

  
  


Hyejoo’s eyes find Chaewon’s and they share teeth-baring smiles that feel like euphoria, and Hyejoo thinks: 

  
  


_ This is it. _

  
  


//

//

//

  
  


“Are you ready?” Chaewon asks, a warmth in her eyes and a shy smile tugging on her lips.

  
  


Hyejoo nods in response, and together, they walk hand-in-hand towards the Spirit World. 


End file.
